Everything Changes
by brittany813
Summary: What if it hadn't been Max's unit that escaped in 09? What if it had been Alec's? Obviously AU, Rated T for now. MA pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"State your designation."

"X5-452."

"452, you have a new solo-mission. Some of the 09ers have been causing quite a bit of trouble for us. The mission parameters are outlined here in this packet, you'll leave at 0700. You'll be excused from training this evening to familiarize yourself with your mission. You must not fail. Do you understand, 452?"

"Yes sir, Colonel Lydecker."

"Good. You're dismissed 452."

452 marched out of Colonel Lydecker's office. Inside she was rejoicing. Those damn 09ers ruined everything for her when they ran off, and now she was going to get a chance at payback. Payback's a bitch.

She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder, secretly missing the pre-mission days when they all had buzz-cuts. It was so much easier. She entered her barracks and sat down on the bed, opening the folder.

She read her mission at top speed. Apparently an 09er had been stirring up trouble with some guy named Logan Cale who liked to call himself "Eyes Only" and make cable hacks. Logan, what a prissy rich boy name, she thought. She had had a target named Logan on one of her first assignments. He was a prissy rich boy with sweaty hands and a stutter and the world was well rid of him thought 452.

Her assignment was fairly simple. Find out what Logan knows, terminate if necessary.

When she was sure she knew her mission from the inside out she lay down on her bunk to get some sleep, she hadn't had any in a few days and she'd definitely need it tomorrow.

452 woke up at 0600, feeling refreshed and excited to be going on a mission again. Especially one where she would get to pay back that bitch 453 for all that time she had to spend in psy-ops because of her. She felt like singing as she showered, retrieved her civilian clothes and swung by the armory.

"Looking good 452," said a voice as she approached the garage. She grinned as Paul poked his head out from behind a motorcycle. She and Paul had an understanding. 452 brought Paul illicitly obtained goods from the outside and Paul allowed 452 to have her pick of transportation.

She favored a black Ninja motorcycle which she lovingly referred to as her baby, and Paul was only too happy to oblige for a small price.

"What's it going to be this time Paul?" She asked.

"Can you get me some of those cigars again?"

"Can do."

She strapped her pack to the back and climbed on her baby, revving the engine.

"Now, 452 remember what I said about – "

He didn't get a chance to finish because Max lay on the gas and shot off, whooping and laughing as she sped towards the gate.

"See ya later Paul!" she yelled as the gate opened to let her out and she switched gears. It felt so good to be on a motorcycle again, her hair blowing in the wind, knowing that she wouldn't have to run drills with everyone else today, maybe even for a few days.

So it was with eager happiness that she sped towards Seattle, Washington, ready to take on her mission.

Her name was supposed to be Krystal on this mission, and she hated it. But orders were orders and she was now Krystal Long. She carefully parked her baby in a deserted ally, hidden behind a dumpster and jumped the 10 feet or so to the first level of the buildings fire escape. She quickly climbed to the roof top and did some quick calculations. Yes, she was sure that she could swing from this roof to the other and enter through that sky light.

452 was grateful that she had stopped outside the city and put on her cat burglar outfit, for it was almost full night and then she could get on with her plan. She went about securing her ropes and making sure she had all the equipment she needed for this particular break in. By the time she was done, it was pitch black. A light was still on in her target apartment, but she could watch more easily from that roof, so she decided to go ahead and go.

She executed the swing perfectly, detached the rope at exactly the right moment and landed gracefully on her feet. She scaled the slight incline of the roof and peered into the dingy glass of the sky light. There he was. She focused her eyes on the face; yes it was the same on in her mission briefing packet.

452 waited silently and patiently for the man to give up on his desk work and go to bed. Her muscles were beginning to cramp from sitting still for so long but she ignored them as Manticore had taught her to ignore such things. Finally she let out a sigh of relief as a pixie-like blonde woman entered the room wearing nothing but a men's t-shirt. She watched as the woman put her arms around the man—Logan—and whispered something in his ear that was unintelligible even to 452's transgenic hearing. She grinned triumphantly as he got up and followed the woman towards what was presumably his bedroom.

452 waited what seemed an appropriate amount of time before carefully lifting the glass pain of the skylight and dropping the rope into the apartment. She slid easily down the rope and dropped the last few feet to the floor silently. The apartment was full of low moans and feminine gasps that sounded like the work of a faker to 452. Taking a quick survey of her surroundings, she sat down in the empty chair in front of his computer, plugged in and began downloading all of its contents.

This mission was a piece of cake thought 452 as she was carefully zipping the stolen information into the pocket of her black jacket. She was almost sad that the mission had gone so easily, it had been forever since she'd had a solo mission, what with having been in psy-ops for the past six months. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the lack of sound in the apartment. So it wasn't until she heard the slight creaking of a floorboard that she registered that she had been caught.

Logan Cale was standing in front of her wearing only a pair of blue plaid boxers, holding a gun pointed straight at her heart.

"Don't move. If you move, I'll shoot."

"Well that was quick," she grinned at him. "It would seem to me that you have some unfinished business in that bedroom, or was that just acting class in there?"

452 saw the blonde, who had appeared half hidden behind the doorway, blush at this remark. "See, Loggie bear? Your girl knows what I'm talking about."

She took advantage of his spluttering consternation to blur across the room and take a flying leap out of his window. Apparently she hadn't distracted him as thoroughly as she had wished for she felt the bullet tear through her right shoulder blade just as she was bursting through the glass.

452 managed to ignore the pain enough to mostly save her landing; she stumbled a bit, but still landed on her feet on the tiered roof an apartment a few floors down. She turned her head back toward the apartment she came from to see Logan and the blonde peering out of the broken window and looking straight at her

452 cursed her own stupidity as she scrambled down the remaining floors via the fire escape, pressing her gloved hand to the exit wound the bullet had made just underneath her collarbone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the 1****st**** chapter, so here it is. I do not own Dark Angel or Jensen Ackles unfortunately. I just like to pretend that I do. So without further ado, here's chapter two.**

**Another AN: If any of the characters seem a little out of character it's probably on purpose. The whole reason for writing this story is that I think Max and Alec would be different people if their roles were reversed and Max taken from under the influence of Logan. So while I'm going to try to stay true to the essence of Max and Alec, know that Alec will not be as immature as he is in canon, and Max won't have as many reasons to hate him. (Ok, well maybe she still has a couple, but she won't be as mean to him)**

452 retrieved her baby from behind the dumpster and sped to the other end of the sector to the apartment she was staying in. Manticore had a dozen or so of these apartments spread around Seattle for use in solo missions.

She was glad that Manticore always seemed to be prepared for everything, and stalked into the bathroom. Shrugging out of her now ruined black leather coat, she opened the cabinet full of medical supplies. Thank God I don't have to dig a bullet out of myself, she thought as she gingerly pulled her black tank over her head, hissing a little in pain when it separated from the wounded area where the blood had acted as an adhesive.

The bleeding had stopped for the most part; fresh blood was sluggishly oozing from the exit wound, the only one 452 could truly see. She wished that there were someone there to help her with dressing this wound, she might be transgenic, but she was no contortionist. She finally settled on dousing both wounds with antiseptic and looping a bandage from the front of her shoulder under her armpit and back around a few times.

Satisfied that her injury was under control she went into the kitchen to grab something to munch on while she looked over the files she had recovered from Eyes Only.

**End Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short. I decided to cut it off here because the next chapter is going to be from Alec's POV. Which if you're lucky might also be up later tonight if my muse allows.**

**Also, I am thinking of killing Logan. Review and let me know if any of you would be greatly upset to see him go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, don't own. So here's the promised Alec POV. Not sure how often I'll switch POVs, but I think I definitely had to right here.**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy, and also I'm not really sure where I'm taking this yet, so I'm trying to be careful and not write myself into a corner lol.**

**Also, I feel the need to mention that I don't curse in real life haha. I'm just using a bit of artistic license here because you can't really have this story without it.**

***Alec's POV***

"Damn, damn, damn," Alec muttered under his breath, knocking the remote off the bedside table in his blind search for his ringing cell phone. Sighing, he rubbed his bleary eyes and looked at the caller ID. Logan. Of course. Alec sighed again as he flipped his cell phone open and ran a hand carelessly through his short hair.

"Look, Logan, this had better be good buddy. I was asleep and—"

"There was an X-5 in my apartment tonight Alec," Logan interrupted.

Alec was instantly awake. "I'll be right there," he said, snapping the phone closed. He was out of bed and getting dressed before Logan even registered he was gone. Grabbing his coat and keys on the way out of his apartment was almost an afterthought as he ran down the stairs

Within 10 minutes he was bursting through Logan's door. It was a testament to Logan's state of mind that he didn't voice a complaint about Alec not knocking.

"Who was it?" Alec asked impatiently before Logan could even open his mouth.

"Not an 09er. At least I don't think she was."

"How do you know?" Alec ran his hand through his hair, his muscles tense and on guard.

"Alec," Logan paused as if it sickened him to continue. "Alec, she stole all my files."

Alec laughed a humorless laugh. "You're in deep shit now. If you had just done what I told you to in the first place then none of this would be happening. But no. You had to stretch it out and make me fulfill my end of the deal 10 times over before you would even consider yours. You don't play with Manticore, Logan. They won't take it like I have all these years. If that X5 finds anything in your files she _will_ kill you. And she won't even blink," Alec said matter-of factly.

"I—I," Logan began, fear choking his words. "I shot her," he finished, a small gleam of pride visible through the terror in his eyes.

"Then she may kill you whether she finds anything or not," Alec stated as he walked over to the broken window to inspect the red smears on the empty frame.

"This is all your fault!" Logan insisted. "If you hadn't been looking for information on Manticore then this wouldn't have happened!"

Alec thought Logan looked so much like a spoiled child that he was frankly surprised when he didn't stomp his feet and thrash about in a grade A temper tantrum.

"Quid pro quo, remember? You've more than made use of your own personal cat burglar. And what have you given me in return? Nothing I couldn't have gotten for myself, that's for damn sure."

Alec only looked more predatory and dangerous the longer Logan stared blankly at him. Logan had never seen Alec truly angry before, and quite honestly, he was terrified. "I--," he began before being cut off by Alec.

"You want to live?"

Logan could only nod mutely.

"Then do what I've been telling you to do for months. Make the hack."

"But—"

"The X5 will have no orders to fall back on once Manticore is gone. She'll probably just go to ground," Alec continued as if he hadn't heard Logan's incoherent spluttering. "Then your end of our bargain will be held up and I'll be able to get on with my life."

"But—"

"Do it now Logan, bring Manticore down."

Logan sighed, knowing his life was safer in the hands of this X5 than the unknown female. _But still. I wish I had gotten a couple more months work out of him_, he mused as he began flipping switches under Alec's watchful eyes.

**AN: Dun dun dun. I hope it was worth the wait. The consensus from the last chapter's reviews seems to be that Logan should go bye bye….I guess we'll have to wait and see though.**

**Sorry this is so short, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off : )**


End file.
